Unorthodox Experiments
by The Hallowed Cat
Summary: Dracula obviously needs a smart and naive scientist to help him create life for his children and Dr. Frankenstein needs someone to help fund his work – but Dracula finds he needs more than money to draw Dr. Frankenstein to his way of thinking. slash
1. Chapter One

The rain fell in sheets, cold, hard and loud against the tiled roof of the tiny Budapest inn and in his room; wrapped in an itchy woollen blanket Doctor Frankenstein stared out the window, shivering slightly.   
  
He couldn't sleep with the sound of the rain keeping him awake and the branches of the tall oak tree outside his room banging on the window so instead he thought about his experiments – the very reason he was freezing in a cheep inn room instead of sleeping soundly in a lavishly quilted bed.  
  
He wanted to create life, to show that with science cold dead flesh could be brought into being but certain people where squeamish with the bodies his experiments would need.   
No funding and already the disapproval of his peers had not stopped him and Dr. Frankenstein had taken matters into his own hands and robbed a grave.   
  
Things had gone badly after that but he preferred not to dwell upon that time as it was part of his reason for being in Budapest.  
The other reason would be meeting him tomorrow even to discus his ideas and possible funding for his experiments.  
Dr. Frankenstein pulled the woollen blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes, trying to forget his past and focus upon his future and the meeting set for tomorrow; it would not bode well if he met is possible investor at less than his best.  
  
If he had kept his eyes open for a moment longer he would have noticed a dark winged figure settle in the oak tree outside his room, red eyes glowing intently in the dark and ardent smile stretching across his face.


	2. Chapter Two

a/n: Thank your for the reviews and in reply to **SesshoumaruSama43 **comment I got the idea from wondering how and why Dr. Frankenstein came to be working for Dracula and then the slash just came naturally.

Dr. Frankenstine servaied the dark tavern room forlornly meeting the same shadowy faces and sighed into his glass of lukewarm water.   
He stood up angrily and trudged over to the bar, furious that he had waited so long for a man who had never shown.   
"If anyone asks for me" he told the bartender, passing a small copper coin across to him, "tell them I am in my room"  
"Of course sir." The bartender said, greasy palm grabbing the coin and pocketing it quickly.   
Dr. Frankenstein turned and climbed the creaking staircase that lead to his room, taking the key from his waistcoat pocket and opened the door.   
  
A stunning man was sitting on his bed, wine glass in hand and charming smile upon his handsome features.   
"I have been waiting for you; I thought we should meet here, its so much more private." the man said, standing up and offering his hand to shake.  
"Who are you?" Dr. Frankenstein said, feeling foolish as he took the offered hand and shook it.  
It felt cold to the touch.  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Count Vladislaus Valerious."  
"Of course." Dr. Frankenstein murmured as the Count led him to the bed and seated himself upon it.  
"I am very interested in your work" The Count continued "life is a passion of mine, and life from death would be quiet something, don't you agree?"  
Dr. Frankenstein seated himself upon the bed unsteadily.  
"You don't find it…ghoulish"?   
  
The counts smile became more pronounced.  
"I find few things that fit that description."   
The count raised the glass to his lips; the wine inside it looked bloodily red and thick. Poor wine could only be expected in a poor inn but still the consistency seemed far too thick.  
"Good wine?" Dr. Frankenstein asked, eyes fixed upon the glass and the Count's mouth.   
The man lowered his glass and licked his lips, smiling devilishly.  
"Perfectly aged" He said, placing the glass on the bedside table and catching Dr. Frankenstein's hand in his, "I will fund your work, give you your own laboratory, anything you need"  
"Anything." the doctor said dreamily, looking at the hand holding his.  
"Anything for a small price."   
"What?"  
  
"Only a small thing really in the scheme of things." the Count said as he surged forward, grasped the other man and kissed him.  
For a moment Dr. Frankenstein struggled in his arms but stopped, gasping as the Count bit down upon his lip, hands pushing up under then mans shirt to stroke the warm skin beneath.  
"Sir?" Dr. Frankenstein gasped when the kiss was broken and the Count's fingers worked at a frenzy, pushing away his clothing to leave him naked and flushing, laid out on the bed.   
The Count regarded him with the eye of a connoisseur.  
"You cannot hide that you desire this" his eyes flickered downwards and Dr. Frankenstein's blush deepened "and I would prefer a relationship that was more pleasure than business."   
The Count's lips brushed his ear and Dr. Frankenstein shuddered softly.  
"Yes." he whispered as sharp teeth sunk into his neck and cold hands held him tightly down.  
It was a rather ghoulish coupling and fitting in its way, and when it had finished Dr. Frankenstein touched the tender welts in his neck and wondered why he had enjoyed it so.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In reply to Ti Sly's question, Dracula introduced himself as a Valerious because he is one, if I remember rightly from the movie he was the Knights son.

Chapter 2 was meant to be the last chapter but I wrote a small drabble including them which I thought I would share with you.

He cannot feel a heartbeat through the cold skin he's resting his head against and for a moment Dr. Frankenstein thinks he should be frightened but the man stroking his hair is whispering such wonderful things; promises of a laboratory all of his own and help with anything.

"Anything." The Count says meaningfully and his smile is just a step from dark and his voice hypnotising.   
"My practices are unorthodox." Dr. Frankenstein warns, realising the irony of lying in another mans arms and uttering that line, obviously the Count does as well because he's chuckling, hands moving at a rakish pace over the good doctor's body."So are mine." He says and this time his smile is completely devilish and he attacks Dr. Frankenstein's throat with kisses.   
The other man hardly notices the sharpness of his dear Count's teeth


End file.
